MatchMaker"
by Princess22
Summary: When Lexs cousin Vivian comes to visit, he must find a way to keep her occupied. He decides to use her in his Clark/Lana plan. Please R & R
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my first fanfic so read, review and say what ever you want. I think I can take it(  
  
This will take several chapters; it is going to show the jealous side of Lana and maybe some of Chloe's. This is for everyone especially all you die hard Clark/Lana fans, me including. (  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own "Smallville", or anything concerning it, but imagine how cool that would be.  
  
One more thing I am not the best writer in the world, I probably suck but it's all fun.(  
  
"Matchmaker"  
  
  
  
Ch. 1  
  
  
  
Lex hated having people over especially relatives. Especially on that would be staying all summer long. No matter what he could have said or could have done his father had already agreed. Great he thought not only was he going to have someone annoying him. He was going to have his 16- year-old cousin, Vivian, annoy him.  
  
Sitting at his desk Lex cursed his father, "I'll get you for this dad" said Lex as James his trusted (one of few) butler knocked on the heavy dark doors, "Master Lex, Mr. Clark Kent is here to see you."  
  
"James you know you don't need to announce Clark, he is like my little brother" said Lex actually glad he could take his mind off Viv. "I'm sorry sir." Said James  
  
"Just don't let it happen again!" said Lex in a loud tone as Clark was let in to the dark office.  
  
"Your not going to fire him just for that, are you?" Clark like always worrying about something, how sweet thought Lex.  
  
"No, Clark. I just try to intimidate them, you know us Luthors always trying to show who's boss." Smirked Lex  
  
"Yeah I know," replied Clark with that boyish grin  
  
"So what do I owe this visit to?"  
  
"Nothing actually I was just walking around and decided to stop by and say hello, I just hope I am not disturbing you."  
  
"No I was just thinking up ways to keep a 16 year old girl entertained."  
  
"Kind of robbing the cradle aren't you Lex." Said Clark smiling  
  
"No Clark! My cousin is coming to stay with me for the entire summer and I am thinking up ways to keep her, excuse the pun, out of my hair." Said Lex followed by a lite chuckle  
  
Clark laughed and it made him think that it takes a real man to make fun of himself, "So I take it your not to happy with her visit?"  
  
"Bingo, Gees Clark your smarter then I thought"  
  
"Funny!" both men laughed for a minute then Lex turned to Clark  
  
"Seriously Clark your 16, what do you do during the summer?"  
  
"You're asking the wrong person."  
  
"Why"  
  
"Well for starters I spend my summers helping my father, doing summer reading for school, and remember I'm a guy she's a girl! And plus I don't have the kind of money you Luthors have"  
  
"And besides Lex this is Smallville!"  
  
Lex gave Clark a look to which he replied, "Okay so it is not a normal town but other then your occasional freaks what else is there?"  
  
"You have a point, but you forgot to mention one thing you do"  
  
"What's that?" Clark looked at Lex curiously wondering what he was about to say  
  
"Lana" blurted out Lex  
  
Clark just stared at him, and Lex realized he had hit a weak spot, such a strong, stable boy and just the mention of her name brought him to pieces.  
  
"Don't worry Clark she'll come to her senses" said Lex trying to reassure his friend  
  
"Hopefully" whispered Clark, looking out the window towards her house  
  
Once again a knock was heard against the cold, enormous, dark doors.  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you sir but I have your father on line1"  
  
"Oh it's the evil mean daddy Warbucks, sorry Clark I have to take this call or else I won't get my allowance." Lex laughed  
  
"Its okay Lex, I have to be getting home anyway"  
  
"Your sure you don't need a ride?"  
  
"No it's a nice day I think I'll walk, thanks anyway"  
  
"Okay take care, bye"  
  
"Bye Lex"  
  
Lex sighed as he picked up the phone always dreading his conversations with his father, but he never showed it. Luthors never let their emotions get to them.  
  
"Hi dad"  
  
"Lex how's cousin Vivian"  
  
"Oh dad I am great thanks for asking" Lex spoke sarcastically  
  
"What was that Lex?"  
  
"Nothing, she's not here yet dad"  
  
"Oh well send her my regards. Have a great summer Lex. I will be traveling most of it so I will call you when I get back."  
  
"Thanks you dad" Lex gritted trough his teeth as he said the words  
  
Lex hung up the phone trying not to think about his father, he had better things on his mind. Right now he was thinking what to do with Vivian. His mind started to wander and he thought about Clark and Lana. If only she could see that Clark was ten times better then Whitney.  
  
"That's it" Lex screamed  
  
Of course, Lex thought all Lana needed to see was how much better Clark was and with Vivians help by the end of the summer he would have them together. Even if he had to lie, cheat and do everything in his power. After all he was a Luthor he was power.  
  
As he walked out of his office Lex said, "Clark my boy, this will be your most interesting summer I guarantee it." "James my lunch!" All this thinking had given Lex quite an appetite.  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
  
  
  
Smallville was quiet; you could hear nothing but the wind blowing through the cornfields. It was a cool June night, and the sun was setting on the dark velvety back round. The pink, orange, and blue hues of the sky formed a fierce passionate dance with the suns golden rays.  
  
Clark sat on the edge of his loft looking towards Lana's house. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful the sunset looked from behind her house. He also couldn't stop thinking of what Lex had told him. He smirked at the realization that Lex was right, he did think about Lana. Realizing it was getting late he decided to take a look at the stars before heading inside. Standing at his telescope Clark saw the beautiful stars, he thought to himself so close yet so far. Just like Lana.  
  
Everywhere there was silence. A gust of wind here and car passing there, other then that it was a tranquil night. Even at the Luthor home nothing could be heard but the crackling of the roaring fire. Lex sat there staring at the fire through his glass of brandy.  
  
"You finally made it," said Lex not making an attempt to rise from his comfortable state.  
  
"Well! Its nice to see you to Lex" replied Vivian in a snotty tone wondering how he knew she was there when she had not made a sound  
  
Realizing he had gotten her pissed, he rose from his tan leather chair and proceeded to say hi.  
  
"What took you so long?" he said bending over to kiss her cheek  
  
"I missed my flight," she said throwing her bag down on the floor  
  
"How could you miss your flight?"  
  
"I had to fly here on a commercial airline" "Not only that they had me on coach, so I insisted they change me to 1st class, and that I would not have it any other way" "So I had to wait"  
  
"Some nerve" said Lex smirking and thinking how snotty she had gotten; she would be perfect for his plan  
  
"Why didn't you just bring the jet?"  
  
"Well daddy says he doesn't trust me that well, yet"  
  
"Ah, well you know us Luthors"  
  
"hahahaha"  
  
"So what do you have planned for me, in this here uh… small-town?"  
  
"It's Smallville, and I have plenty for you to do!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Like what, because all I see out there is corn and corn and boredom!" she snobbishly answered while looking out the window  
  
"Trust me Vivian you will have fun, but for now lets get you to your room and settled in"  
  
"Lex tell me please!!!" impatiently replied Viv as her and Lex walked down the dark hallways towards her room.  
  
"Sorry not now" he knew it would kill her all night long  
  
"Ah! Here's your room"  
  
"So you're not going to tell me?"  
  
"Good night, Viv" he smirked  
  
"AAHH!!!Fine don't tell me, Good night" she hated when people kept her in suspense like that, but that was Lex!  
  
As he closed the door behind him, Lex couldn't help but laugh.  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
It was yet another beautiful day in Smallville. Farmers all around were heading towards the market including Jonathan. He had decided to give his son a break; after all it was the first day of summer vacation. Martha was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking her morning coffee before getting started on the housework. With only three people living here you would think that it would be a little neater. But with a husband who fixes his motorcycle in the kitchen and a 16-year-old son, what could she expect.  
  
Martha kept hearing footsteps upstairs and thought what he could be doing up so early. The footsteps changed direction and headed downstairs. Clark appeared dressed in a white t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Looking at his wet messy hair Martha couldn't help but realize how handsome her son was.  
  
"Clark your up early" said Martha flipping the pages of the paper  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore, and rather then lie in bed…" he spoke walking to the counter and getting himself a cup of coffee. As he brought the cup to his lips Martha spoke.  
  
"What are you doing?" Martha asked walking over to the frig  
  
"Mom, please just today!" he pleaded, "Besides it's not going to stump my growth!" he said with a smirk  
  
"Still I don't like you drinking coffee, here drink this" she handed him the bottle of milk.  
  
"Do I have too?"  
  
"No, you don't have too, but you still cannot drink the coffee" she said as she walk into the living room  
  
Clark grabbed the bottle of milk and proceeded to drink when once again he was interrupted,  
  
"Use a glass!!!" she yelled. She knew him so well.  
  
"Yes mom" he smiled and wondered how she did that  
  
**************************************  
  
"Good morning Sir, what would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"The usual, James" replied Lex not bothering to look up from reading the paper  
  
"And for Miss Vivian, will she be joining you?"  
  
"I don't think she will be joi…" Lex was suddenly cut off  
  
"I will have the same James," said Vivian walking in the large dining room in her baby blue pajamas and pink fuzzy slippers.  
  
"So what do I owe this early presence too?" said Lex taking a sip of his café o lait  
  
"Well I decided to get up a little early and take a stroll around town, there has to be something interesting to do."  
  
"Well before you mosey on down to the chorale, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Is this about that thing you wouldn't tell me about the other night…" wondered Viv.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So get talking, I am waiting," she said taking a bite of her toast  
  
"Okay, I have this friend…"  
  
"Uh hum"  
  
"He likes this girl but she is going out with this idiot jock, who half the time doesn't pay attention to her."  
  
"Keep going" she wanted him to get to her part  
  
"Well, I think they would make a great couple, but she doesn't see that"  
  
"Aww! Lex since when have you been playing "matchmaker"?" she asked sarcastically and snobby  
  
"Well if I don't help them then they will never get it right and I know that they are meant for each other"  
  
"So you want me to take the jock away from her and out of the picture?"  
  
"No, forget him besides I can't make it that easy!" Lex took his napkin and wiped his mouth before continuing "I want to show her what she would be missing, so I want you…" he took another sip of his coffee and was about to continue when Vivian finished for him  
  
"You want me too flirt with him and make her jealous." She spoke with her mouth full of toast and jelly  
  
"Right!" "Now I want to through a party this coming Saturday to introduce you, this is where I want you to…start? I guess but we must lay down some rules!"  
  
"Rules!!! Fine, like what?"  
  
"He is a nice innocent farm kid, so don't get any ideas of having him for yourself. You're also spending the entire summer here so take it a little slow. You won't be able to do everything in one night. And anything you need or anywhere you go with him I must know about it first."  
  
"What about if he puts moves on me?"  
  
"Trust me he would never do that, he loves this girl to much"  
  
"Okay I am willing to play along and I don't think I will fall for him. I mean he is a farm kid" Vivian thought poor fool probably to stupid and ugly to get with the pretty girl but she was willing to give him hope. She actually felt so weird doing something nice especially to a total stranger but Lex seemed to like his friend…friend?  
  
"Lex I have a few questions"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Does this friend have a name? What does he look like? How old is he? Did it ever occur to you that she probably only like him in return?" Vivian thought how or why she would dump the jock for a possible joke!  
  
"His name is Clark Kent"  
  
Great she though even his name is bad…  
  
"He is 16"  
  
"Since when do you help out 16 year old farm boys?" she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Lex doing any kind of helping  
  
"Since he saved my life"  
  
She looked at him with questionable eyes  
  
"I will explain later" "I really couldn't describe him to you, I mean he is tall and has dark hair, but what do I know"  
  
Perfect he is ugly…. once again Viv thought  
  
"And I am sure she likes him, don't ask me how I just know" "You can tell when you look at them talk that there is something there, but neither of them does anything"  
  
"Well alright Lex I will play in your sick little game, but if it doesn't turn out like you planned don't blame me!"  
  
"Oh believe me it will work, it will"  
  
They sat there for a few more minutes as Vivian finished her breakfast. They talked about Clark saving his life, and about everything they had done since they last saw each other. As she finished they decided to get planning on the party for Saturday night. Vivian loved planning parties, as much as she loved to attend them.  
  
TBC… 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3  
  
  
  
The rest of the week went by pretty fast, Lex kept Vivian bust by planning the party. So by Saturday morning everyone was anxiously awaiting for 8 o'clock to roll around. Lex had taken the liberty of handling the invitations, seeing that Vivian didn't know anyone. He also took it upon himself to buy Clark a little present. At first Clark had declined but he had insisted and he would not leave him alone. Besides Lex told him it's nothing big, it's just a suit for you to wear, to impress Lana. Lex knew that that was the one word he needed to convince Clark, worked like a charm.  
  
Chloe sat on her bed, clothes scattered all over the place. She had been having trouble picking out an outfit, a lot of trouble. She wasn't the dressy type, trendy yes but not dressy. She didn't know whether to go with the black pants, the short dress, the long dress, the long skirt, the mini skirt the mini-mini skirt. "Why do we girls have so much trouble, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed. She was about to give up and not go, but decided to suck it up and get with it. "Come on Chloe, Clark will be there, just pick out something you won't look ridiculous in and get going." She finally saw the perfect outfit, "This will have to do," she said grabbing her towel and heading for the shower.  
  
Lana was having as much trouble as Chloe. She had just come out of the shower with her hair still wet she walked over to her closet. Flipping through her closet she said to her self "To short, too long, too old, too tight, too pink, too this too that". After searching through everything she owned, even making a quick check in Nell's, she had decided to go with a little black dress. It was simple yet elegant and not so over dramatic. Sitting on her bed, she was putting her shoes on when she walked over to the window. Staring across the field she found herself thinking of a certain someone. A knock at the door made her jump and broke her train of thought. It was Nell, who seemed to notice the slight jolt that came from Lana.  
  
"Sweetie Whitney's here are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me grab my purse and I'll be on my way."  
  
"Well be careful, honey, if anything call me"  
  
"I will Nell, thanks"  
  
Lana kissed her Aunt goodbye, and walked out of the room. Nell wondered what Lana had been staring at from her window. Walking over she pushed the curtains away with curiosity, looking around she saw nothing, or no one. All she saw across the field was the Kent farm, Nell closed the curtain and smiled to herself, that damn Kent Charm!!!  
  
Out of everyone invited, Clark was the only one not having trouble at picking out what to wear. Mainly because Lex had provided it for him, but also he didn't want to impress anyone, well maybe just someone. Coming out of the shower he had a bright red towel around his waist. Closing the door behind his room, he proceeded to dry himself off and change. Which only took him only a few seconds, considering his speed. Clark took one last look in the mirror, fixed his hair, which again took a matter of seconds, then went downstairs.  
  
Martha and Jonathan were in the kitchen when they heard their son come downstairs.  
  
"Mom how do I look?" Clark asked his mom shyly  
  
"Oh honey you look very handsome" she replied picking a piece of lint off his jacket.  
  
"Dad what do you think?" Clark asked, hoping his father wouldn't be upset in any way.  
  
"Son you look fine" giving Clark a smile  
  
"Thanks" replied Clark with a boyish grin  
  
"Ok, ok it's time to go the limo is here to pick you up," said Martha  
  
"Take care sweetie, be careful" said Martha giving her son a kiss.  
  
"I will bye mom bye dad"  
  
"Bye son" said both Martha and Jonathan as they waved good-bye from the porch  
  
Back at the Luthor mansion everything was ready for the big evening. This thought Lex is the beginning of a long summer. One, which Clark would never forget.  
  
The music was blasting, waiters were going around offering appetizers, and everyone was starting to have a good time. It seemed to be a small intimate party of about 20 or so guests, but Lex only cared about two people showing up.  
  
The limo pulled up to the driveway James had gone around and opened the door letting Clark out. Clark walked up to the door, where he was greeted by one of Lex workers. Walking towards the ballroom, Clark could hear the music, which was live classical music, Lex would have it no other way. Clark smiled as he saw Chloe from across the room.  
  
"Hey Chloe"  
  
"Hi Clark, wow you look sharp" she said hoping that she didn't sound stupid  
  
"Thanks, compliments of Lex. You look very nice too" he smiled to her  
  
"Thanks" she didn't think he noticed, she was glad she came even if that was all she got. Beside she knew that Lana was there.  
  
*********************************  
  
Vivian was still in her room getting ready, she looked stunning in her red strapless dress. She was staring in the mirror thinking how stupid this seemed, "He's probably ugly…no he is definitely ugly" "How could I let Lex talk me into this?" she pouted  
  
"I am supposed to be downstairs pretending I like some ugly, mismatched, probably missing a few teeth and brain cells, FARM BOY!!!!"  
  
"Oh well no turning back now" she said as a knock came at her door  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Viv are you ready?" it was Lex  
  
"Yeah as ready as I will ever be" said Viv in her snobby little tone  
  
"Well then shall we make our grand entrance?" said Lex offering his arm to her  
  
"Let's" said Viv wrapping her arm around his  
  
*************************************  
  
Lana saw Clark from a distance she noticed how handsome he looked tonight. She also noticed he was talking to Chloe; Lana had this feeling in her. She pushed it away as she saw him coming towards her.  
  
Clark thought as he walked towards her that she had never looked so beautiful. Her hair was up with ringlets of curls cascaded down. Her short black strapless dress that exhibited her every curve mesmerized him.  
  
Lana couldn't help but think how good he looked in the simple black suit. The light grey shirt made his eyes a deep grey, which made her heart skip a beat. Lana didn't know what was happening to her, she just couldn't stop thinking about Clark.  
  
"Hi Lana" said Clark accompanied by his award winning smile.  
  
"Clark, hi" Lana responded as she thought about that smile  
  
"You look very beautiful tonight, Lana" he replied, slightly blushing  
  
"Thanks, you know Clark you look very handsome tonight yourself" She felt herself ease a little  
  
"Well you know….so where's Whitney?" he was hoping she would say that he didn't come.  
  
"Oh he's over there with his buddies…..as if he didn't spend enough time with them"  
  
"Sorry, I really don't know what to say"  
  
"It's ok Clark…..so are you excited to be here?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I am. It's a lot more exciting to be a home doing nothing..and because at home I don't get to hang out with you" he said blushing and smiling  
  
"same here" she smiled back, if Clark was not there she would have wished she were home, if she would have known that Whitney would be ignoring her all night.  
  
Clark saw Whitney making his way through the crowd.  
  
"Lana, I am going to go find Lex" he hated to have to leave her side  
  
"oh alright Clark" she too saw Whitney and realized Clark's reason for departure  
  
"Promise you'll save me a dance tonight Lana?"  
  
"Only if you promise you'll stick around?" she joked  
  
"Of course I will" he smiled  
  
She smiled back at him as he walked away. As Whitney made his way towards her.  
  
"What?" Whitney asked Lana curiously wanting to know what Clark had promised her  
  
"What, about what" said Lana knowing him way to well  
  
"What did you just promise Kent?" his jealous tone was not one that she liked  
  
Lana knew where this was going "I promised him a dance"  
  
She saw the anger in his face and heard it in his voice "Why did you do that???"  
  
"And what is wrong with it? Clark is my friend, and besides you are to busy hanging out with your buddies!!!" She yelled at him  
  
"I am here now aren't I, and I don't like you hanging out with farm boy!!!" He raised his voice at her  
  
"Whitney don't yell at me, I can dance with a friend if I want to!!! I don't care what you think because I am not your property!" She said furiously walking away  
  
"But you are my girlfriend" he replied as her grabbed her arm  
  
Pushing his arm away "Whitney, that doesn't mean you can make decisions for me. He is my friend, I will dance with him and anyone, and Don't call him FARM BOY!!!"  
  
She stormed out of his sight.  
  
"What this trouble in paradise???" Lex and Viv had seen the whole thing and they were now standing behind Whitney, with Lex smirking.  
  
"Butt out of it Lex"  
  
"Uh it's Mr. Luthor to you, only my friends call me Lex.  
  
"Sorry" Whitney barely said the words as he walked away from Lex and Vivian  
  
"So where is this Clark guy…hmmm???" Vivian was desperate to see what he looked like  
  
"Well I don't see him…oh wait there he is" Lex said pointing towards Clark  
  
"That's you friend Clark???" Vivian said gasping at the tall, handsome guy that was walking towards them.  
  
"Yes, what were you expecting?"  
  
"Well a farm boy…you know, plaid here and there, possibly a few teeth missing!!!" she protested  
  
Lex laughed "He is not your average farm boy and this is not hill billy country" said Lex with a grin.  
  
Vivian raised her eyebrow and replied "I can see that!!!" she thought to herself, average farm boy is right, but she remembered that she was to do this without getting close, but maybe a little fun wouldn't hurt. 


End file.
